Sonic the Hedgehog and the Crystal Gems
by Cpt. Leo
Summary: Sonic,Tails and Eggman was teleported to a different earth, After Eggmans' newest weapon was malfunctioned and caused a small chaos control. Now it's up to Crystal Gems to help Sonic and his friends to find all the chaos emeralds before they fall into Eggmans hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog and the Crystal Gems.**

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Steven Universe or Sonic X. They are owned by Rebecca Sugar and SEGA respectively.**

**Greetings me dear readers. Welcome to the first chapter of "Sonic the Hedgehog and the Crystal Gems". I Hope you enjoy this. This is a crossover between Sonic X and Steven Universe. Also, I don't finished watching all the episodes of Sonic X so I apologize if I messed up the story. However all you need to know are basics of Sonic X and Shadow is an ally of sonic. And this takes places after Steven Universe season 5. As for those who already know me, I like to say that my other story, "Steven Universe and the Dragon Riders" was not cancelled, and I will try to update it quickly. Now without any further ado, let's start the story.**

Chapter - 01 :- Dimensional Travel, Again.

A blue hedgehog was running through the corridors of a large building, like a military base with a twin tailed fox by his side. They ran for a few seconds until they suddenly stopped in there tracks as some dangerous looking robots blocked there path. But our two heroes didn't even flinch. Instead they looked annoyed.

"Come on, Eggman. You must know by now these toys of yours can't stop us. At least give us a challenge." The Blue hedgehog said. "What did you say, toys? They are not toys you stupid rodent. And don't worry Sonic. You already have a challenge. Let's see how you two going to make it here before I finished set up my newest creation. Robots, ATTACK!. Don't let them come here." An evil genius known as Eggman shouted from a computer panel in another room with some kind of huge machine behind him. It was being prepared by some robots.

"He's going to stall us until he finished his machine. We have to hurry." The Fox said. "I know Tails. This'll be a perfect time to test out any gadgets you have." Said the hedgehog know as Sonic. The fox, whose name was Tails, looked at the energy gun he had in his hand and his face lit up. "Sonic I have an idea. Cover me for a second." He said as he got a screw driver from his pouch.

"You got it Tails." Sonic said as he ran in an unbelievable speed at the robots, knocking them out pretty easily. But there were lots of robots on their way which made it harder to finish them quickly by hitting them one by one. "Done!" shouted Tails. "Come back here, sonic."

Sonic quickly jump behind Tails as he pulled the trigger of his newly improved energy gun. "Take this." He shouted and a large ball of energy shot out of the gun knocking every single robot out of the way. The shock wave of the gun throwed Tails backwards but Sonic quickly catched him. "Wow Tails. Now I feel bad about those robots." Sonic said. "Really, next time I'll try to be a little easy on them." Tails said, as he threw his now fried energy gun aside. They quickly resumed their way towards Eggman again.

"Owww that little freak. He destroyed all of my robots from a single shot." Eggman shouted angrily. "It doesn't matter. My machine is now completed I just have to turn it on quickly before they come here." He said as he turned his way towards his creation.

"Sonic, don't wait for me, you go ahead." Tails said. "Okay." Sonic replied as he sped up towards Eggman. Eggman was doing the final adjustments when suddenly the metal door of the lab was thrown away with a boom. A shard of the door hit a side of Eggmans' machine but nobody noticed it. "Give up Egghead, we got you." Shouted Sonic from the other side of the door.

"Oh Sonic. I was expecting you." Said Eggman and he pushed a button on a remote. "Say hello to R-103. He is looking for someone to play for a while. And he chose you." A robot with a large round body came forward and stood between Sonic and Eggman. The robot had four arms and two small caterpillar wheels for legs. Two of its arms had a grappler while the other two had guns. "Great. Tails, I'm gonna need your help about right now." Said Sonic.

The robot suddenly attacked sonic using its guns which are dodged easily by Sonic. He ran closer to the robot and tried to spin dash it. But he was thrown backwards as a blue shield suddenly appeared before the robot. "Huh! What the?" Sonic said in surprise. "Hahahaaa You thing that's going to be that easy. You will never stop me now." Said Eggman.

"In your dreams Egghead." Sonic said. He then attacked the robot using a powered up spin dash a few more time and the shield suddenly broke, leaving the robot vulnerable. One more attack and the robot was destroyed. "Your robot's destroyed Eggman. Next is you."

"Really, but I already won. Hahahahaa." Eggman laughed. Sonic turned towards Eggman and saw he was going to turn on the machine. At the same time, Tails came to the lab. "Sorry Sonic, bunch of robots tried to attack me– Eggman wait, your machine is broken." He yelled.

"Ha you can't stop me now freak." Eggman said as he turned on the Machine. "Wait, did you said broken." He asked and everyone turned towards the machine and saw there was sparks coming out from the place where the door hit a few minutes before.

"Oh no what did you done Sonic? It's going to overload." Eggman shouted. At the same time, the alarms went off with an error massage on the screen. "Quick, grab the emeralds." Shouted Tails. But it was too late as the Chaos emeralds in the machine suddenly started to glow brightly. The whole scene brought back an old memory to all of them.

"Oh no not again." Shouted Sonic before he was blacked out.

At the same time, outside of the Eggmans' base, few of Sonics' friends were looking in horror as a bright light came from inside the base. "Oh no it's a chaos control." Shouted a red echidna with spiked gloves. "What's happening?" asked a 12 years old human boy.

"It's a chaos control. That's how we ended up in this world in the first place." Said a female pink hedgehog, with a red dress. "Wait, something's wrong." Said the red echidna. "The light's gone."

"So it's not a chaos control?" asked the boy. "It was a chaos control but not a powerful one." Said a black hedgehog with red strips along his spikes. "let's go. We need to make sure if they are okay."

**Authors' Note:- And that's it. The First chapter is finished. Next time, our two heroes will meet the Crystal Gems. Now, I need to ask a favor from you. Maybe you noticed, there are some grammar mistakes in the story. That's because English is not my first language. So I'm asking you to point out those mistakes, if you found any and I'll try my best to write this story without any mistakes. Read and review. Give me some ideas for the story. Until next time, Cpt. Leo, Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Steven Universe or Sonic X. They are owned by Rebecca Sugar and SEGA respectively.**

**Welcome my dear readers. The Second chapter is here. First of all, I would like to welcome my first follower, 'Howlingflame345' and 'foxchick1' for the first review.**

**In the previous chapter, Sonic, Tails and Eggman was teleported to somewhere thank to a chaos control caused by the chaos emeralds. At the same time Sonic's friends was watching the whole thing from afar and after seeing the chaos control was not as big as the first time, they decided to investigate the Eggmans base. What challenges will await our heroes, let's find out.**

* * *

Chapter – 02 :- A different Earth?

Darkness… That's the only word that can describe what Tails saw when he finally regain his consciousness. The complete darkness, as dark as the night sky without the moon or stars. After a while, he regained his other senses slowly. He was able to feel that he was laying on something soft. Few seconds later, he started to hear voices.

"Look, he moved." He heard a childish voice of a boy. "Steven, be careful. We don't know what that thing is." A woman said. Tails tried to open his eyes but failed. "He's waking up." It's a girl that time. Tails tried again. This time however, he was able to open his eyes but suddenly shut closed again as a bright light hit his eyes. He covered his eyes from his hand and opened his eyes again. After a few seconds, his eyes got used to the bright light and finally be able to see clearly.

After that, he noticed a few things. First, he was no longer inside Eggman's base. He was inside a house but not a one he was familiar with. Second, the voices he heard. He didn't recognize the voices and they clearly had no idea who he was, which is quite odd that he and Sonic are well known all over the world. Wait the voices. Tails suddenly remembered there are some people with him. He looked at them. One was a slender woman with a pale skin. She had a peach hair and a pointy nose. The most noticeable thing about her was the big oval shaped white gem that was embedded to her forehead.

The next person Tails noticed was another woman with a purple skin. She had a long white hair. She was short and just like the previous woman, she had a purple gem embedded to her chest. The next was also a woman. She was a little big than the others and had a stoic expression on her face. She wore a visor and had a black afro style hair. She had a red skin. Unlike others, Tails was not able see any gem that was embedded on her.

Next was a girl. She was wearing shorts and a white shirt. She had a short, dark brown hair. However, she was the only person that Tails could say that looks human. Finally, there was the boy. He looks same age as the girl and had a dark brown curly hair. He wore a pair of trousers and a pink shirt with a big yellow star on it. He was a little chubby and also looks human.

"Hay little guy, what's up? You okay?" asked the boy. Tails tried to replay but cut off as the pale woman started yelling. "Steven, what are you doing? Get away from it. It could be dangerous." He heard the pale woman yelling. Again, she called him as just an animal, not as a sentient being. He had enough of it and decided to speak.

"First of all I'm not going to harm anyone and I am a 'him' not it. I have a name, for Mobius' sake and it's Tails." The two tailed fox said, much to everyone's surprise.

"What! You can talk?" the pale woman asked. "Yes I can. And… where am I?" Tails asked.

"Beach City. More specifically you are in our house." Said the boy. "Beach City? Never heard of it. What's the name of this planet?" Tails asked. "Uh… Earth." Said the boy. "Really?"

"Yes this is Earth. And who are you exactly?" asked the pale woman. "Oh sorry I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower. My friends call me Tails." Tails replied.

"And what are you?" Asked the pale woman again. "Pearl, go easy on him." Said the Purple woman. "What? He is just some kind of creature who looks like a fox but since when do foxes stand on two legs, speaks and had two tails." Tails felt a fang in his heart when he heard the last few words.

"Aww Pearl, don't be harsh. You just made him sad." Began the Boy. "Sorry about that." Steven said. "No it's okay. Just a bad memory." Tails said. "To answer your question, I'm a mobian and I really am a fox. But for some reason, I have born with two tails."

"Really? That's just cool." Said the boy. "Oh thanks. And you are…?"

"Oh sorry, my bad. I'm Steven Universe." Said the boy. "That's Connie Maheswaran." He pointed at the girl and she waved with a smile. "That's Pearl." He pointed at the pale woman, "That's Amethyst," he pointed at the purple woman who replied with a "sup", "And finally, Garnet." He pointed at the red woman who just stood silently.

"Okay so this is Earth, and you never heard of me or… someone called Sonic. A blue hedgehog." Asked Tails. "Nope." Steven replied. "Hm… that's weird. We are quite famous all around the world. Unless… Can you give me a world map?" Tails asked. "Sure. Wait a sec." Steven replied. He got his phone and opened the world map and handed it to Tails.

"Thanks." Tails said and examined the map. His eyes widened when he looked at the map. The geography of the world is slightly foreign to him. "You sure this map is correct." Asked the fox. "Yeah why?" Steven said. "Well, I'm from Earth but it's different than this." Tails said. "How do you found me?"

"Well, Steven and I was at the lighthouse when all of a sudden this dome of light appeared out of nowhere and when we went to investigate it, we found you." Said Connie. "A Chaos Control. So I'm right. This is a different Earth." Said Tails.

"A chaos what?" Asked Pearl. "A chaos control. It's an ability that-"

"We don't have time. Let's go to the kindergarten. I found Tails' friend." Spoke Garnet for the first time.

"What? You found Sonic? How? And what is he doing in a kindergarten?" Tails asked. "No time to explain, come on." With that they all ran into the middle of the house where a crystalline pad was situated. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst climbed onto it. "What are they doing? What is that?" Asked Tails. "It's a warp pad. We use it to travel around the world quickly." Said Steven. As soon as he said that, a pillar of bright light appeared from the warp pad and the gems disappeared. "Wow that's great." Said Tails fascinated.

"Come on lets go." Steven said and he, Connie and Tails got on to the warp pad and again, they disappeared with a pillar of light.

* * *

**That's the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. Next time, The Crystal Gems will meet the fastest thing alive in the world. Like always, R&R and throw me your ideas for the story. Until next time,**

**Cpt. Leo, out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Steven Universe or Sonic X. They are owned by Rebecca Sugar and SEGA respectively.**

**Welcome my dear readers. The 3****rd**** chapter is here. (Hm… I seriously need a better opening.) Just like before, I would like to welcome my newest followers, DarkUmbreon15, Fire Scorpion, GiratinaBeelezemonblast369(Wow that's a long name.), LilTub, Maya the Turtle, OGGuy21, martyrex, ArcherLegacy and SolarizHez. That's a long list.**

**Previously, Steven and Connie found Tails unconscious near the lighthouse and brought him to Steven's home. After Tails woke up, he found out that he and Sonic was transported to another world through a chaos control. At the exact moment, Garnet found out where his friend was and he was in a trouble. What's going to happen to our blue hero, let's find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 03:- The fastest thing alive.**

A blue hedgehog was lying on the ground in a dark canyon. He slowly woke up and shifted into a sitting position. "Uhg, my head." He said, clutching his forehead with his hand. "Where am I?" He said and looked around. "A canyon? Hm… I've been all over the world but I never came across this place." He said. "And what's with those drill thingies?"

He tried to get up but fall back due to a sudden pain from his leg. "Ah… oh great, my leg's hurt. Now what?" he said in annoyance. Sure, the leg wasn't severely hurt but he always hated it when his legs got hurt because his special ability is involved legs. He slowly got up and started to walk slowly to see where he was ended up this time.

"I wonder if this is a secret project of Eggman." He said to himself. He walked for a few minutes examining the area. There was nothing much to see there. It's just a dark canyon with some drill-tower like things with legs. "This place looks abandoned. And what are those weird holes. They look like, some kind of… people." He said. "I better get out of here. This place gives me the heebie jeebies."

He continued to look for a way out. After a while, he came across a large tunnel on the ground. It shaped like a square. "I wonder where this going." He said. "Let's check it out. Maybe I will be able to find some clues about this place." Then he slide down through the tunnel.

When he reached the end of the tunnel, he found a small hexagon room with some kind of broken pillars and a large broken crystal with green tubes sticking to it in the wall. "Wow, what is this place." He said. He saw a hand like pillar at the end of the room and touched it. Suddenly the walls around him lit up and appeared some folders on them. "Whoa, awesome."

He opened some folders to find any clue about his whereabouts. "Ugh… It's no use. It's all about weird gems and I can't understand a single word in this." He said in annoyance. "I wish if Tails was here- wait, Tails, Eggman, the chaos emeralds… oh no not again. It's a chaos control, great." He said, suddenly realizing what happened. "Can this day get any worse?" He said. He turned around to exit the room but he bumped into someone and they both fall back.

"Uh… watch where you going you… Aaaaagh." The other person said in anger but screamed as soon as she saw who she bumped into. The hedgehog looked at the person and he too screamed seeing the person he bumped into is not a human or a mobian. "Aaaagh who are you?" He asked. The person he saw was a woman and she had a green skin. Her hair was like a triangle and it was yellow. She wore a green suit with a yellow star in the middle of her chest and dark green stars on her knees. She wore a yellow visor. She had a green triangular gem on her forehead.

"Who am I? Who are YOU?" The other person demanded. "I'm Sonic. Now answer my question, who are you?" Sonic said. "Oh, I'm Pe-why would I tell who I am to someone like you? And how did you get here? Only gems know about this place and without a warp pad no one can find this place without knowing the exact location of this place." She said. "And you clearly are not gem. What are you?"

"What am I? I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said. "And what's a gem? More importantly, what is this place?" he said, annoyed at the green woman. "I'm not going to say anything to you. And a hedgehog? You are not a hedgehog. Last time I checked, hedgehogs on earth are small, dumb critters, and they are not blue or have the ability to speak." She said.

"Small and dumb? Wait- you said, Earth?" Sonic asked surprised to find out that he was still on earth. "Yeah?" the green woman said. "But, that's impossible. That chaos control must have teleported me into a different world but I don't know about you and you don't know about me. That's impossible."

"Am I supposed to know about you?" The green woman asked confused. "What? Yes you are, unless you have been living under a rock. I am Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. I've been known all over the world. I'm very famous." He said. The green woman blinked a few times and suddenly started to laugh harder, clutching her stomach. "Hey what's so funny?" Sonic asked annoyed. "Hehe- It's…- it's just…- the fastest thing alive? Hehe… that's a good one." The woman said stammering.

"Hey I'm serious; I can prove it if my leg doesn't got hurt." Sonic said in defense. "Oh yeah, you are just making it up." The woman said. "Believe whatever you like, but that's the truth. Now if you know how to get out of this place, then show me the way." Sonic said. "Okay, I'll take you to the Crystal Gems; they'll know what to do about you or that… chaos, whatever it is." She said. "Okay, whatever. I just need to get out of here."

Then the green woman and Sonic walked out of the tunnel. After they exited the tunnel the green woman walked in the front while Sonic followed her. They are just 'slowly' walking, which annoyed Sonic. He tried to start a conversation.

"So, what's your name?" He asked. "Why do you need to know my name that much? I'll not tell you that until we get to the Crystal Gems." She said. "Oh come on, it's just a name. I told you mine. And what am I going to call you until we get to these, crystal gems or whatever. Or else, I'll call you… Triangle-head? No that's not good. Green-Lady? Hm that has a nice ring to it. Or else…-"

"Okay okay, Peridot, happy now." The green woman now known as Peridot shouted in anger. "Okay, gees, It's just a name." Sonic said. "So… who are these Crystal Gems? I mean, I have to know something about them before meeting them, right?"

"Well, to put it simply, Crystal Gems are the Protectors of the Earth." She said. "Protectors of the Earth? Against what?" Sonic asked. "Well, Gems." Peridot said. "Gems? Isn't that, your kind?"

"Yes it is. Actually, Crystal Gems were a rebel team. However now they doesn't considered as rebels anymore because we were able to fight against the Diamonds and bring them to the right mind." Peridot said dramatically. "So, you guys are heroes?" Sonic asked. "Yes, you can say that."

"Great, at least they will be able to help me." Sonic said. "So, aren't we there yet?"

"We are here." Peridot said. "At last." Sonic said in relief and looked around. "Uh… are you sure, where's the exit." He asked looking around. All he saw was that crystalline pad he saw when he was exploring that place. "That, is the exit." Peridot said pointing at the crystalline pad. "That? How is i-"

Suddenly, a loud growl interrupted Sonic. "What was that?" He asked. "Oh no, I thought we captured all." Peridot said in fear. "Captured what?" As soon as Sonic said that, a big creature like an overgrown lizard jumped between them and the crystalline pad from a weird hole above them. It had four legs with different colors and a large mouth with razor sharp teeth it had a deformed gem like the ones Sonic saw on the hexagon room on its chest. It had no eyes but it was in complete awareness of its surrounding as it looked straight at the duo.

"What is that?" Sonic asked in shock. "A.. a.. a cluster gem. Oh no this is bad?" Peridot said in a shaky voice. 'A cluster gem? What is she talking about? It doesn't matter, I have to something, that thing looks dangerous.' Sonic thought. Peridot then saw there was a broken drill near them. She extended her hand at the direction and focused her energy. Sonic, not knowing any of this, waited for the cluster gem to make the first move. But as soon as the monster tried to pounce at them, three sharp metal objects flew and stuck on its skin. It cried in pain and fall to the ground seemingly passed out. "Huh what?" Sonic said in surprise.

"Ha take that you clod." Peridot said in victory. "What? You did that?" Sonic asked in surprise. "Yes I did. I can control metal." She said dramatically. "Wow, Cool." Sonic said. "So is it dead or…"

"No. it is a gem so it cannot die by an attack like that. But it can poof it- wait, it isn't poofed. So that means-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the cluster gem began to get up. "Oh no, this is bad. Run!" She screamed and started to run the opposite direction. Sonic followed her. 'Let's just try to avoid it. I can't do much without hurting my leg further.' Sonic thought.

They kept running for a few seconds before Peridot dropped to the ground by tripping on a stone. Sonic ran a few meters before he noticed that Peridot was far behind him. "Oh no this isn't good. Where are you Crystal Gems when you need them." She shouted. The monster was just a couple feet behind her and it jumped at her. Sonic saw this. "Oh no you don't." he said.

Peridot knew the moment she saw the gem jumping at her that she was not going to dodge it's attack. Despise that, she continued running to avoid being poofed or worse shattered. The razor sharp teeth looked like they can cut through anything. But when the mouth of the monster was just an inch away from her head, she felt a sudden wind and someone grabbing her. She opened her eyes only to see that she was far behind from the monster and it looked confused. She felt that someone was holding her and looked up to see Sonic was holding her on his arms.

"S.. s.. Sonic?" She said in disbelief. "You okay?" He asked before putting her down. "Yeah but, how did you just?"

"How I saved you? I told you I'm the fastest thing alive." He said confidently before grunting. He looked at his leg and saw it was bleeding. "That's not good." He said. "Oh no! you are bleeding!" Peridot said. "It's okay, I've been through worse." He said. "Now let's find a way to get away from that before it notices us." Peridot looked at the monster and saw it was still dumbfounded by the sudden movement. It then started to sniff. "Yeah. If we were able to get onto the warp pad then we can get out of here in no time." She said. "Ye.. Yeah… but there's a little problem." Sonic said. "What now?" Sonic just pointed behind her. She turned back to see what he was pointing and she almost got a heart attack from what she saw. The Gem monster was looking straight at them showing it's razor sharp teeth like a mad dog.

"Oh no! Run!" She shouted and they again started to run. Fortunately for them, this time they had to run towards the warp pad. Unfortunately for Sonic, he was slower than Peridot because of his injured leg. "Oh Sonic, you can't run."

"Don't worry, just run." He said. Peridot saw the monster was almost onto Sonic and she knew she had to do something. She saw some scrap metals scattered near them and she quickly threw them at the monster. The monster shrieked before stopping on its tracks before resuming its chase. "Nice!"

"Okay, we're almost there, just little more." Peridot said. They were almost at the warp pad. But the monster noticed this and it quickly climbed a wall and jumped straight at them, landing between them and the warp pad, again. "Oh come on!" Sonic shouted in anger. The gem monster roared at them.

"Uh… it's more intelligent than i thought." Peridot said. "Now what?" Sonic asked. "We can't just run forever."

"Yes I know, but this monster is way too powerful for me." Peridot said. "Let's just hope-" She was suddenly interrupted when a pillar of light shot from the warp pad with a sound. "What was that?" Sonic asked. Suddenly the monster shrieked in pain and turned back to reveal a white spear sticking out from its back. "What the?"

"Garnet, hurry!" Someone shouted and a big women jumped at the monster with her fist raised to punch the monster. When the woman was just a few meters above the monster, it tried to attack her only to hit by a whip. The attack was followed by the big woman's punch and the monster burst into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared out, the monster was nowhere to be found and there was only the big woman standing there with the weird gem on her hand. She summoned a red bubble and touched on it and the bubble disappeared with the gem.

"What, what happened? Where's the monster?" Sonic asked. "Don't worry, the monster is contained. We are safe now?" Peridot said. Then the warp pad activated again and three people came from it. "Who's the third one?" Peridot asked. "Wait, is that, Tails?" Sonic shouted the name. And in reply, the third figure began to run at them and jump onto sonic shouting, "Sonic!"

They hugged each other. "Oh easy buddy, it's good to see you too but my leg got hurt." Sonic said. "What?" He looked at his leg and saw it was bleeding. "Oh… what happened." Tails asked. "I don't know, when I woke up, my leg was hurt but when the monster attacked, it became worse."

"Don't worry, I can fix this." Steven said and looked at Sonic's leg. "You can? Wait, are you human?" Sonic asked. "Well? Half human, She is human." He said pointing at Connie. "Yeah I know, this is Earth but a different one." Tails said knowing what Sonic was thinking. "Really? You mean, this is an alternate universe or something?" Sonic asked. "Yeah."

"Okay, now this might look a little strange or disgusting but trust me, okay?" Steven asked. "Okay?" Sonic said a little unsure. "Okay, here we go." Steven said and began to concentrate. Then he brought his hand near his mouth and… licked it. "Hey wait, what are you going to do?" Sonic asked. Steven opened his eyes and looked at his leg and tried to touch the wound with his hand. But Sonic quickly retracted his leg. But he quickly regretted what he was just done. "Ah… ow ow ow."

"Hey why did you done that?" Steven asked. "I'm the one who need to ask that. You just tried to touch my leg with your spit." Sonic complained. He was still holding his leg, with his eyes shut. Taking the chance Steven quickly touched the wound, encasing it with his spit. "Ahhh…" Sonic shouted in pain.

"Ar… what are you-" Sonic began to shout before he noticed his pain was gone. He looked at his leg and saw there wasn't any injury there. Just a little blood. "Wait, how did it."

"It's healed, but, how?" Tails asked. "That's why I told you to trust me. I, have healing spit." Steven said in proud. "Really? That's cool!" Tails said in excitement. "Okay now please someone tell me what's happening here?" Peridot asked.

"Okay, but why don't we get back to the beach house. We can talk there." Garnet said.

* * *

**Author's Note:- That's it. The 3****rd**** chapter of the story. Sorry for the long, I mean, very long wait. I just wait for a while before continuing this until the movie came out because this takes places after the last episode of Steven Universe and I need this story to be canon as possible. And it appeared that the movie didn't make a big impact with this story so I'm not going to restart this. R&R. Cpt. Leo, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Steven Universe or Sonic X. They are owned by Rebecca Sugar and SEGA respectively.**

**Welcome my dear readers. First of all my apologies for the long wait. And my thanks for my new followers, Horrorfan247, MaluDiasdi, Maximum Rhapsody, Otakuguy68, Tailsfan2012, TrimusicaDrag00n90, anime0528, gwencarson126, ivan-lugo, pichufan101 and star-mine.**

**Chapter 04:- Chaos at Little Homeworld.**

After the incident with the cluster gem, the gems, Tails and Sonic returned to the beach house. Sonic had his first experience using a warp pad while Tails made a mental note to ask Pearl about the warp pad.

"Okay now what's going on here?" Peridot demanded.

"Oh right. Sonic," Steven began. "I'm Steven Universe. This is Connie,"

"Hi!" Connie said.

"That's Pearl, Garnet, and that's Amethyst."

"Sup." Amethyst said.

"And you already know Peridot."

"And I'm Tails. Nice to meet you Peridot." Tails said introducing himself to Peridot.

"Likewise. Now what's going on here? Where do they come from? And why are they big talking animals?" Peridot asked.

"We were teleported here by an accident." Sonic said. "An accident? Is it that chaos control thing?" Connie asked. "Yup. Tails, why don't you tell them about it?"

"Okay, in our world, Mobius, there are seven colorful emeralds that have magical powers," Tails Began. "These are called the Chaos Emeralds. If one was able to gather all the chaos emerald together, they can create an unimaginable amount of power. But they are very unstable and only Sonic and a friend of ours called Shadow was able to use their powers properly."

"Fascinating. So how did you come here?" Pearl asked.

"That all happened when our archenemy Dr. Evo Robotnik, also known as Eggman-"

"Or, Ro-but-nik." Sonic interrupted.

"Yes, he found all the chaos emeralds and built a weapon to stop us and conquer the world. But the weapon got malfunctioned and it created an anomaly called, chaos control. A sudden chaos control has unpredictable effects but mostly it is teleportation, in this case, dimensional teleportation. So when the first chaos control occurred, it teleported us, our friends and Robotnik to earth. But not this one."

"After we were teleported there, we met a little boy called Chris and he and his family helped us to find all the chaos emeralds, which have been scattered all around the world so we can go home." Sonic began. "We were ahead of eggman at the beginning but he was eventually able to take all the Emeralds again and tried to conquer that world. But then, the same thing happened again and now we are in this world." Sonic finished.

"Hm… so I assume the emeralds must have been scattered around this world and now we have to find them." Pearl said.

"Yes. It would be much easier to use my X-Tornado but I don't have it now. But I will be able to make something that can track the emeralds." Tails said.

"X-Tornado? What's that?" Steven asked. "It's my jetplane. I and our friend Chuck made it."

"A Jetplane? You made a _Jetplane?_ That's awesome." Steven shouted. "Wow. Really Impressive." Peridot added.

"You bet it is. He is the only one who can make things that can rival eggman's technology. He often made eggman run for his money." Sonic said ruffling Tails' hair.

"Y..yeah…" Tails replied shyly. "Do you have anything that I can use to make a tracker?"

"Well we have the gem injectors. But they are gem tech. Do you think you can use that?" Pearl asked.

"I can try. Either of you know about tech stuff? It will be easier to understand gem tech if I have gem technician with me."

"Oh I can help you. Peridots are the gem technicians in Homeworld." Peridot said. "Great. Thanks Peridot." Tails said.

Then the warp in the house suddenly activated and a blue skinned woman with a short cobalt blue hair stood there. "Lapis? What's the problem?" Steven asked.

"Something's happening in the Little Homeworld. Every machine there goes haywire and destroys everything and we don't know why it is happening." Lapis said.

"Looks like we found our first emerald." Tails said. "Yup, let's go before something happens." Sonic said.

"Who are they?" Lapis asked. "I'll tell you later, let's go." Steven said.

* * *

At the little homeworld, everything was chaos. No wonder why the emeralds are named 'chaos'. Some gems were trying to get away from the machines while some tried to stop them. Two small gems tried to run away from the commotion but they were oblivious to a machine with large wheels speeding towards them. When the wheels were almost about to hit them, a bulky gem with rainbow hair and a weird square shaped gem with rainbow colors intercepted it and hold it in place.

"Get out of here!" She shouted to the small gems who quickly ran off. She quickly hit the machine which then stooped moving. Then the warp pad suddenly activated and the gem sighed a breath of relief.

"At last, It's about time you-" She began but stopped as a blue hedgehog and a twin tailed fox emerged from the warp pad alone with the gems. "What the?"

"Tails, find the chaos emerald." Sonic instructed. "On it!" Tails yelled before twisting his twin tails and spinning it like a propeller and flew off.

"What? He can fly?" Steven asked with wide eyes. "How is that even possible?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah. Pretty cool right?" Sonic said before running off to help others.

"Who are they and what is happening here?" Bismuth asked. "We'll tell later. Now we have to stop those machines from doing more damage." Garnet said.

With that, everyone went to stop the machine or help other vulnerable gems to evacuate the area. With Sonic's speed, it only took a few minutes to empty the area and everyone tried stop the machines without doing major harm to them as they still need them for the project. Tails was flying above holding a yellow pad, searching for the emerald.

"Any luck yet?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, I think I got it. It's here somewhere, maybe inside one of those." Tails said.

"Which one?" Amethyst asked. "Give me a few seconds."

"I don't know what's going but hurry." Bismuth said. "Yeah, it's hard to hold on anymore." Peridot yelled desperately trying to hold on to a giant machine using her metal bending ability.

"Got it!" Tails shouted. "It's that one!" He shouted pointing to a crane holding a long metal beam.

"Right!" Sonic shouted before running towards it. But it was a little harder because all the other machine were blocking the path and the crane itself is moving crazily swinging the metal beam everywhere. "Oh come on!"

"Steven, give me boost." Connie said. Steven summoned his shield and stood ready. Connie ran towards him and jumped onto his shield, which Steven quickly lifted giving Connie a jump boost. As soon as she got near the crane, she swung her sword, cutting the chord holding the metal beam. Tails quickly flew and grabbed Connie, safely landing her on to the ground.

Sonic quickly ran and jumped inside the crane and searched for the emerald. Sure enough, there was a giant green emerald. He quickly grabbed it and jumped out. As soon as he grabbed the emerald, all the machines stopped their movements.

"One down, six to go." Sonic said holding the emerald for everyone to see.

* * *

It was a giant forest a little far off to the beach city. Animals were minding their own business. Birds were singing songs and everything looked peaceful. That is until a loud crash was heard all over the forest scaring off all the animals.

A giant tower or what used to be stood inside the forest with smokes coming out of it. Inside the tower, Eggman was trying to fix something with a displeased look on his face. He was covering his nose while coughing from all the smoke around him.

"Oh in the name of… I will kill that annoying hedgehog when I find him." Eggman shouted in anger.

"Boss, calm down. It's not good for your health and I'm sure we will be able to fix the power quickly." Said the round shaped robot near him.

"What did you say?" Eggman asked annoyed, glaring at the robot.

"Uh… I mean… uh…" The robot stuttered. "Oh shut up. After I fix this, I'm going to see if there's anything special in this world. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to stop that stupid hedgehog once and for all… Ha… ha ha ha ha haaaaaa…" Eggman said laughing maniacally.

**Done. Again, sorry for the long wait, and I'm NOT going to abandon this because of my exam. Yes, updates will be a little slower but I will continue. And throw me some ideas for the story. Also, take a look at my other story. It's a SU and HTTYD crossover. R&R,**

**Cpt. Leo, Out!**


End file.
